


She'd Rather Fight a Minotaur

by My2BrownEyes



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Cancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My2BrownEyes/pseuds/My2BrownEyes
Summary: Whenever Jane picks up Mjolnir and becomes Thor, it stops the chemotherapy from working.





	She'd Rather Fight a Minotaur

**Author's Note:**

> Having gone through chemotherapy myself, this is my perspective on why Jane keeps picking up Mjolnir.

As Thor, people aren’t telling her how good she looks. (They never add “considering” when they say it, but it’s always there.)

Thor is ready to take on Roxxon, Malaketh, Loki. Jane just wants to crawl into bed and sleep.

Being Thor is selfish. It makes her feel normal, strong. It lets her world be defined by something other than cancer. She likes that feeling. No. She loves that feeling.

Now her friends are taking that away. She understands why. If she were in their position, she’d do the same. It’s killing her after all. It’s not allowing the chemicals to work, the chemicals that feel more dangerous than the cancer.

“Thor is needed,” she tells them.

“So is Jane.”

She knows their concern comes from a place of love. It doesn’t make it easier though. Being stuck in a hospital bed cannot compare to being in the sky. She wants to call to Mjolnir, but she promises not to.

It’s so much easier to fight a minotaur than swiftly dividing cells.


End file.
